Cállate
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. No aguantaba más. ¡Sólo quería que se callara de una maldita vez! ¿Acaso no lo entendía? [Catello].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Cállate.

 **Personajes:** Donatello Hamato, Casey Jones y Miguel Ángel Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Catello [Casey x Donnie].

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas. Lenguaje obsceno; se recomienda discresión. Shōnen-Ai [Hombre x Hombre]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **—Aclaraciones—.**

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Drama, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1390.

 **Nota:** Mi primer one-shot Yaoi… Sí, sé que soy un asco… ¡Pero no puedo dejar de shippearlos! D: Y no sé por qué u.u

Sí, amo el Apritello, pero creo que necesitaba escribir algo cómico y ridículo como esto (?).

Solo quiero decir que… La maldad se está apoderando de mi alma y cuerpo (?) y temo que llegue a mi espíritu, ahí sí estaré perdida ;-;

Si **no** quieren leer algo Yaoi, pueden pasar al siguiente one-shot, que será hetero _(aunque probablemente aún no lo he publicado :v)_.

Gracias. :D

* * *

 **Summary:** No aguantaba más. ¡Sólo quería que se callara de una maldita vez! ¿Acaso no lo entendía?

* * *

 _ **Cállate**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Debí suponerlo… ¡Debí suponerlo, maldita sea! —Exclamó hecho una furia el pelinegro, mientras golpeaba las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina y dirigía una mirada furibunda hacia el chico que tenía enfrente—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Después de todo lo que hice por ella… ¡Me hace algo como esto! ¡Esa… zorra!

Donatello, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro de astrofísica mientras degustaba un humeante café negro, simplemente lo escuchaba con tranquilidad. No era la primera vez que el jugador de hockey se quejaba de esa manera, cada mes era igual, cada mes con nuevos insultos hacia sus ex novias. Era su turno **—porque el mes pasado había sido turno de Leo, y antes de eso, de Rafa—** de oír las incesantes quejas del chico.

Así que simplemente lo miró de reojo mientras se ponía cómodo en la butaca, y trataba de procesar cada palabra de aquel libro **—lo que significaba que también lo ignoraba enormemente—**.

—¿Cómo no lo noté? Ella siempre estaba distante conmigo, siempre evitándome, siempre diciendo que quería espacio, que no estaba lista siquiera para que la abrazara por la calle. Pero con ese otro no. Nooo. ¡Con él perfectamente que se abrazaban y se besaban hasta meterse las lenguas en el estómago!

Sí, a Casey siempre le sucedía lo mismo, siempre. Todas sus novias terminaban por engañarlo a la siguiente semana, y él siempre las descubría infraganti. No era novedad que esta vez encontraba a su actual ex novia abrazada y besándose con un tipo en el cine.

Donnie simplemente volvió a darle un sorbo a su café, mientras leía el siguiente párrafo del libro, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en esa lectura. Aunque era difícil si a cada segundo que pasaba el molesto pelinegro alzaba cada vez más la voz.

—Esa… perra asquerosa. Ojalá en este momento aquel imbécil le esté haciendo sufrir. Me encantaría verla llorar amargamente por mí algún día, y que yo luego le eche en cara la zorra de mierda que es —apretaba los puños con fuerza , mientras se aguantaba las ganas de querer estrangular algo—. Desearía que un camión los atropellara ambos, o peor, quisiera que los Kraang se los llevara y experimentara con ellos hasta convertirlos en horribles y repudiables mutantes. Sí… —sonrió sádicamente ante esa idea.

El joven de cabello castaño bajó ligeramente el libro, mirando a su compañero de luchas, ya más tranquilo. Enarcó una ceja. Eso había tardado menos de lo que esperaba.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó con desdén.

—… Sí.

—Bien, entonces…

—También desearía que el rey rata fuera y mandara a su ejército de ratas asquerosas a matarlos lenta y dolorosamente. Quiero que sepan lo que es el dolor, ¡especialmente ella! La muy zorra asquerosa jugó con mis sentimientos por una semana entera. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? ¡Que jamás me dejó besarla en los labios! Cada vez que lo intentaba, se alejaba con incomodidad, o me daba la mejilla, ¡la mejilla! ¡Era la peor tortura de todas! Y yo la aguantaba, creía que era una chica reservada y todo, y lo respetaba. ¡Pero luego voy y me la encuentro con la lengua de un bastardo en su garganta! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡¿Sabes que tan asqueroso es eso, Donnie?!

—Eh… ¿Mucho?

—¡Mucho! ¡Exactamente! Ellos ahí, pasándose bacterias por medio de saliva y mal aliento. ¡Guácala! ¡Sólo…! ¡Agh! Si tan solo ella no fuera tan zorra y perra…

Donnie continuó con su lectura, pero este cada vez parecía más difícil de comprender, y mucho menos empezando a sobrellevar esos parloteos incesantes y ruidosos. Frunció el ceño, y apretó los labios, tratando de mantener la concentración. Le dio otro sorbo grande a su amargo café, pero seguía oyendo la voz de su contrario, y el café parecía ácido.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, tratando de dejar de concentrarse en Casey y sus ademanes raros. El agarre en el libro era más fuerte cada minuto, hasta que llegó a arrugar algunas páginas. Si tan solo se callaba, él podría leer en paz y tranquilidad. Pero el chico Jones no se callaba un momento de sus insultos hacia su ex.

No aguantaba más. ¡Sólo quería que se callara de una maldita vez! ¿Acaso no lo entendía? ¿No captaba el lenguaje corporal? ¿Cómo no notaba que deseaba meterle el libro en la boca en ese momento?

Desesperado, dejó el libro rápidamente sobre la mesa, y levantándose de golpe, agarró al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó con rapidez, hasta que ambos chocaron bocas de una vez, con fuerza.

Si tanto se quejaba de querer besarla, darle un beso haría que se callara de una maldita vez por todas. Aunque eso no era un beso en sí, más bien un apretón de boca a boca y con ojos cerrados.

Mikey, quien iba a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo, quedó parado en el marco de la entrada, viendo la impactante escena de ambos chicos. Parpadeó un par de veces, y luego se talló los ojos. Esa imagen era real, no una ilusión. Así que, sin querer interrumpir el momento, se alejó lentamente de ahí al estilo ninja.

Donnie se separó, y lo empujó, mientras se acomodaba los lentes y le lanzaba una fría mirada carmesí. Y mientras, Casey Jones no lograba sino mantener su mirada en la nada y con los ojos muy abiertos, además de tener la boca abierta de tanta impresión.

—Ya cállate y deja de desear un maldito beso, que ya lo tienes —aclaró el científico fríamente, bastante enojado también, hay que decir. Agarró su libro y fue hasta la salida—. No te atrevas a decirle algo de esto a nadie, y mucho menos a Abril, o lo lamentarás.

Casey parpadeó un par de veces y un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Sonrió nervioso y asintió eufóricamente.

—Nunca nadie lo sabrá. —Afirmó decidido, pero aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Donatello asintió con un rostro serio, y salió de ahí.

El jugador de hockey entonces se dejó caer sobre la mesa, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. Le parecía extraño, y horrible, no el hecho de que le hubiera besado su amigo, sino que, quizás, le había gustado.

Y quería repetirlo.

 _«¡Maldita sea claro que no_ _!»_ se gritó mentalmente, dando un golpe a la mesa, con un furioso sonrojo en el rostro completo.

 _ **. . .**_

Y, mientras tanto, Donnie caminaba tranquilamente por la sala hacia su laboratorio, donde por fin tendría la paz que tanto anhelaba. Mikey, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, lo vio e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él, lanzándolo al suelo en el acto, y quedando encima, sujetándolo de los brazos.

—¡Mikey, ¿qué te pasa?! —gritó histérico el castaño, mirando el rostro impactado del rubio.

—¿Por qué besaste a Casey? —preguntó seriamente el menor.

—¡Solo lo hice para que se callara de una maldita vez! Ahora, suéltame.

El rubio no estaba muy convencido, pero aun así lo dejó ir, hasta verlo entrar a su laboratorio. Entonces sonrió malvadamente.

—Sí, claaaro —dijo sarcástico hacia la nada—. Solo para callarlo.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
